warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Regiments of Amazonia
The Regiments of Amazonia are an all-female Imperial Guard regiments known for their tact and loyalty. Coming from the Cadia-like world of Amazonia, these women are known for their hardiness and stubbornness in the face of overwhelming odds and are notoriously tough survivors. In battle they are very difficult to take down, even to the Forces of Chaos, but that doesn't mean they have never lost a battle. Amazonian Imperial Guardsmen are die-hard soldiers known for their tough military training, which begins at a very young age amongst the different tribes. Beautiful and deadly, they have a tendency to be compared to native Catachan regiments or even the Sisters of Battle with their martial skills and warrior culture. History The Regiments of Amazonia are raised from the myriad savage tribes of the Feral World of Amazonia. Though savage and deadly, this world is invaluable for providing unusually self-disciplined, stalwart and savage warriors for the regiments of the Astra Militarum. Homeworld Amazonia is a Cadia-like world with lush forests, unmovable mountains, large fields of sand and roaring blue seas. Lush and beautiful, the natives of this world, however, had been locked in a long and bitter struggle for supremacy over the world until they where brought into the Imperial fold. Since then they have gained a reputation for being hardy and loyal, even to the point of death. However due to drastic fall in rate of the male population, a rare mutation has been noted, thought it is not unique to Amazonia, but is more or less kept quiet due to embarrassment. It has been noted by Mechanicus Explorators surveys, that around 50% of the female population are born hermaphroditic, which explains why the population has been able to remain constant despite the decline of males. However, despite initial fears that the world had been corrupted through Chaotic corruption by the influence of the Chaos God Slaanesh, tests conducted by Magos Biolgis have shown that this mutation was caused by chemical pollutants within the planet's air. After looking into the history of Amazonia, historical records indicated that it once possessed a thriving civilisatation but was decimated by pollution caused by rapid industrialisation of the planet, which forced the people to halt all production, which resulted in a war. This war lasted for a century, which decimated the planet and forced the remaining inhabitants into a tribal-like state. Over time the animals and plants began to thrive, making the planet lush once again. But some of the remaining chems in the air changed the remaining population into hemaphrodites during the long years to come. Tribes Amazonia has many tribes living in separate area of the world. Each tribe is large enough to produce effective battle companies as they live in a mix of a civilised feudal culture. This allows for the population to be stable for the Guard units they produce. *'Oritala Tribe' - The Oritala Tribe is the largest and the strongest of them all. The Oritala tribe are noticeable for producing well trained Infantry units with many of the higher class becoming Scions. Hardy and crafty, they commonly use large-scale infantry regiments to take on their foe. *'Yukinaka Tribe' - Located in the deserts of Amazonia the Yukinaka tribe are renowned for producing skilled tank crews. As the tribe itself is separated between different settlements they use vehicular machines to make their way to the different settlements. Trained from a young age, the people of the Yukinaka tribe produces tank crews, all of whom are well-skilled. *'Holtomo Tribe' - Unceremoniously nicknamed the 'Mountain Dwellers', the Holtomo Tribe resides in an area where the gravity is particularly low due to a native rock. This rock decreases gravity where the tribe's harsh living conditions force them to make use of aerial vehicles. Because of this, the Holtomo Tribe is renowned for training top-notch pilots as well as Drop Troop infantry and Naval armsmen. *'Janaku Tribe' - Also known as 'Women of the Saddle,' the Janaku Tribe live in mostly the wooded areas of Amazonia. Native to the region is a large reptilian creature which is faster then normal organic steeds. Because of this, the Janaku Tribe are known to produce quality cavalry units. Regimental Combat Doctrine Recruitment Recruitment for the regiments is taken on solely by the tribes by using their particular specialties to their advantage thus making them a mix yet effective fighting force. Despite the population solely being made of mostly females they produce a lot of warriors to fight in the wars that the Imperium needs. Each tribe is responsible for recruitment and training before they deploy their warrior to the battlefield. However some of the training techniques can be said to have come from Cadia given their hardened nature. Regimental Beliefs Growing up on a hostile world the Amazonians firmly believe in the God-Emperor. But as their the ones they face whether being traitor or xenos they fight to the last. This belief stands from the fact that they must protect their home to allow it to thrive. Seeing each other as a sister they fight to the last in order to protect their home in order to honour the unborn. Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium Wargear What follows is a list of the most common items of wargear issued to the members of the Amazonian Regiments: *'Lasgun' - Produced in a multitude of different styles and patterns, the Lasgun can be found in use on almost every world of the Imperium. *'6 Charge Packs' - Charge Packs are powerful capacitor batteries used almost exclusively by Imperial laser weapons. The Charge Pack's size and make varies depending on the class of the weapon. In all cases, it provides shots equal to the weapon's full clip value and can be recharged when emptied. *'1 Mono Knife' - The Mono-Knife is a one-handed melee implement that is one variant of the ubiquitous back-up melee weapon for warriors all across the Imperium, be they lowly hive scum or the elite soldiers of a Planetary Governor. Some, such as the Catachan Fighting Knife, are designed for a specific purpose, whilst others are more generic in nature. *'3 Frag Grenades' - Frag Grenades use a combustible charge and special fillers of shrapnel fragments which make them potent anti-personnel weapons. Imperial Frag Grenades are roughly the size of a clenched fist and covered with a heavily notched shell, both to increase the shrapnel produced and provide a more secure grip for throwing. *'3 Krak Grenades' - Krak Grenades are crafted with powerful concentrated explosives designed to punch holes in armoured targets such as vehicles or bunkers. While stronger than Frag Grenades, Krak detonations do not produce a blast effect and their more focused explosion makes them less practical as anti-personnel weapons. *'Amazonia Imperial Guard Uniform' *'Flak Armour' - The most common type of armour used by Imperial Guard forces is Flak Armour, and it is standard-issue combat gear to the countless millions of Imperial Guardsmen who fight on the Emperor's behalf across the galaxy. Many layers of ablative and impact absorbent material go into making each suit, enough to deflect or negate most low-level attacks such as small arms, shrapnel, and proximity blasts. Solid hits from high impact weapons can generally negate it, but given that it is relatively lightweight, cheap to produce, and dependable in most combat situations, many veterans keep using it even when offered something better. *'Gas Mask' - A simple breathing mask that covers the nose and mouth or entire face, these offer much better protection than filtration plugs. *'Poor Weather Gear' *'Rucksack' *'4 Weeks Rations' *'Mess Kit' *'Water Canteen' *'Blanket and Sleep Bag' *'Rechargeable Lamp–Pack' - Sturdy and reliable, glow-globes illuminate many an Imperial paveway and cathedral. Most portable ones are roughly the size of a clenched fist and can shine strong, yellowish light a dozen or so metres in width, lasting roughly five hours before their power pack needs recharging or replacing. *'Micro-Bead' - A micro-bead or comm-bead is a short-range radio wave communication device worn in the ear, good for communications out to about one kilometre (depending on weather conditions and the intervening terrain). Each fits discretely in the ear, with higher craftsmanship models nearly undetectable in casual inspection. *'Photo-Visor' - These advanced lenses are designed to enhance low-level light so that even in the darkest nights its user can see almost as well as in daylight. *'Grooming Kit' *'Dog Tags' *''The Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer'' - A standard-issue Imperial text that covers a vast variety of topics, this book is possessed by all members of the Imperial Guard as part of their standard-issue equipment. The Primer is a basic guide that details everything a Guardsman needs to know: principles and regulations of the Imperial Guard, issued arms, attire, apparatus, and equipment, basic battlefield policy and Imperial Guard organisation and structure, elementary battlefield medical instructions, and a detailed guide on the foes of the Imperium. No Guardsman should ever be found without possession of a copy of the Uplifting Primer for the punishment is severe. Uniforms Depending on the tribe of their birth each Amazonian tribe has a diffrent uniform for their warriros to use. Notable Amazonia Regiments Notable Amazonia Personnel Category:Imperial Guard Category:Imperium